


What Happens When Secrets And Truth Potions Mix

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Brief/Mentioned Remus/Sirius, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Secrets, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius are trying out a truth potion they mixed, and James plans to take advantage of the situation to tell Sirius how he feels about him. Except when he tries to convince him it's not a joke, he discovers something he would much rather have not known.





	What Happens When Secrets And Truth Potions Mix

**Author's Note:**

> The Sirius/Remus thing is a plot point but was never an actual relationship, fyi. 
> 
> For the prompt: “Hi! Could you possibly write something with a very angsty love confession that then turns into complete fluff? With maybe a forehead kiss?”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/168840141685/hi-could-you-possibly-write-something-with-a-very)

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and as such curfew wasn’t in effect. Not that curfew had ever stopped James and Sirius before, but it was certainly more convenient to know that they couldn’t get in trouble. They had a room at the Three Broomsticks to get out of Peter and Remus’s hair, and also because officially, alcohol was prohibited at Hogwarts. Since they were of age and not on school grounds though, it was fine-- legal, even.

They were sat on the bed, passing a bottle of Firewhiskey spiked with a truth potion they had brewed back and forth. “Alright,” James said, throwing his glasses on the bedside table. “Who was your first kiss?”

“Benjy Fenwick.”

James narrowed his eyes at him. “When?”

“Third year.”

“You little sneak!” James shoved at Sirius’s shoulder and took the bottle from him. “You told me it was Mary in fifth!”

Sirius was grinning unrepentantly. “I was afraid to tell you I was bent back then.”

“You _lied_ to me.” James took a swig. “Not to mention that you told me about the thing with Mary, y’know, when it happened, which was only a _year_ ago.” Well, closer to two years, but it was the principle of the matter. He peered at Sirius suspiciously. “Did it even happen or was that a lie too?”

“No, it happened, I just didn’t like it very much.”

James snorted. “‘Didn’t like it very much’,” he repeated. “Unbelievable.”

“Not all of us like birds the way you do, Jamie.”

“I don’t like birds,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius frowned at him. “Then why are you always going on and on about Evans?”

James shrugged, shifting his legs on the mattress even though he was perfectly comfortable. They were getting to the area James desperately wanted to be in when he initially suggested this. He hadn’t had the balls to tell Sirius how he felt about him on his own, but now… “It’s what you were expecting to hear. I’m supposed to be head over heels for someone like Evans, so.” He spread his arms in a ‘and I delivered’ sort of pose, before taking another pull from the bottle. ‘Liquid courage’ people called it. He wasn’t so sure about that, but it did give him something to do other than sit there awkwardly and hope Sirius asked the right questions.

“Ohhh,” Sirius said, getting a shit-eating grin on his face. “Does that mean there _is_ someone you’re head over heels for then?”

“Course there is,” James said casually, though his heart was pounding. If Sirius asked, then James would have to tell him, and he would know it’s the truth. He had a smile on his face, partly nervous, partly excited, mostly enjoying himself because finally-- _finally_ \-- he would know and then they could be together and ridiculously happy and sappy and disgusting.

“C’mon Prongs, cough it up. Who is it?”

“You.”

...Sirius laughed. He was laughing and he shook his head like James had just told a hilarious joke.

The smile slid off James’s face until all that was left was hurt.

Sirius grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip. “Looks like we need to keep working on this truth potion.” He shook what was left in the bottle and winked at James. “It could use some work.”

“It’s working fine you arse.” James scooted off the bed and grabbed his glasses, then stood to try and find his shoes. He’d kicked them off earlier, not paying attention to where they landed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Sirius asked, frowning.

“Back to the dorm.”

“Why?”

“Because you think the idea of me being in love with you is _laughable_ and I just-” he found one of his shoes “-I can’t be around you right now.”

Sirius blinked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey okay so the potion’s fucking up, it’s fine, we can fix it. Don’t-” he stood up when James found his other shoe and started to put them on “-don’t _leave_.”

“The potion’s working fine.” James whirled around. “But you want proof? You do? Alright, what’s one thing you never plan on telling me?”

“I slept with Remus over the summer,” he answered, then froze, the blood draining from his face.

James stared at him. “You-” He huffed out a laugh that could never be mistaken for being happy. “Wow.” He pressed his fingers to his eyes under his glasses to stop himself from crying. “ _Wow_.” This was supposed to be the best night of his life to date, and instead it turned into one massive fuckup.

He cleared his throat, lowered his hands and walked out without glancing at Sirius.

Sirius stumbled back to the bed and dropped down. “Shit,” he said, shaking. “Shit.”

* * *

Remus was still awake when James got back to the dorm. “Where’s Peter?” he asked.

“Doing homework with Lily,” Remus answered cautiously. “Why? Where’s Sirius?” he added when he noticed James was alone. “I thought you were staying at the Three Broomsticks tonight.”

“No. Why don’t you go and keep him company?” he sneered. “I’m sure you’ll find _some_ way to occupy yourselves.”

Remus blinked and slowly closed his book. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh you know,” James said in a lofty tone, not showing any of the vitriol from a moment ago. “You, Sirius, privacy, a bed, a lot of free time, your dicks. Any of this ringing a bell, my dear Moony?”

Remus was staring at him, a little pale, but evenly. “He said he wasn’t going to tell you.”

“He didn’t _volunteer_ the information, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“So you were fucking around with a truth potion, and you’re upset that he told you the truth about something,” Remus summarised.

“I’m mad that he never told me. He was never _going_ to tell me. You two buggered over the summer, when me and Sirius were seeing each other every merlin cursed day, and he wasn’t going to say anything.”

“That might be part of why you’re mad,” Remus allowed. “And I don’t think you’re actually mad at me, so maybe fuck off and yell at him for a bit.”

James glared at him, but Remus pointedly opened his book back up and ignored him. Banging around uselessly and tugging on his hair for a minute, he stalked out of the dormitory and started making his way back to the Three Broomsticks.

He kind of expected/hoped that he would run into Sirius on his way, that maybe Sirius had followed after him and wanted to talk it out, but he didn’t come across anyone. He entered the Three Broomsticks and made his way up the stairs, coming to a stop outside the door to the room they’d rented. He shifted his weight uneasily, unsure if he could walk in or if he should knock. Maybe knock as a warning and then walk in without waiting?

He was still mulling it over when the door opened suddenly and he jumped back in surprise. Sirius looked equally surprised to see him there. James almost asked what he was doing, but it was pretty obvious: he was going to go find James. Most of his anger hid away and left him feeling embarrassed.

“You came back,” he said hesitantly, as if James would decided to leave at his words.

James shrugged awkwardly, and walked in when Sirius held the door a bit wider in invitation. The click of the door shutting was loud in the silence hanging over them.

“I’m not going to apologise,” Sirius said.

“Yeah.” James slumped onto the bed. He shook his head. “It’s stupid for me to get mad.” He still _was,_ mind, but now that he was thinking about it for three seconds, he knew it was stupid. “It’s not like we’re together or you’ve ever shown me any interest so.” He shrugged again.

Sirius leaned back against the door, his hand resting on the doorknob though he clearly wasn’t planning on leaving. “You’ve never shown any interest in me either, you know.”

“I doubt that,” James said, resting his head in his hands. “Do I get to hear the story of how it happened or is that story for people who didn’t tell you they love you and then storm out?” He was surprised when Sirius actually started talking.

“It was right before the full moon and he was feeling restless. Probably the only reason he agreed.”

“Not only did you shag, _you_ asked _him_ ,” James muttered. “This keeps getting better and better.”

“Shut it,” Sirius said, but there was no bite to it, he just sounded tired. “I was feeling lonely--”

“I was right there!” James interrupted.

“Yeah ‘right there’ talking my ear off about Evans and her hair and her breasts and her eyes and how she was going to be Head Girl so you two would have so much time together! You wouldn’t shut your damn mouth about her, and I didn’t know you were fucking lying about it all yet. So _yeah_ I was feeling lonely and me and Remus were talking, and I asked him if he would fuck me because at least then I would know one of my mates gave a shit about me.”

“Great,” James said hollowly. “Anything else I buggered up beyond repair you want to tell me about while we’re here?”

“You didn’t bugger up beyond repair,” Sirius said, moving to stand in front of him.

James snorted and looked up at him. “You’re a shite liar, I don’t know how I didn’t notice before.”

“And you’re a twat who doesn’t see what’s right in front of him.” He put his hands on either side of James’s face and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I love you too, you idiot.”

“No- no you don’t.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to drink the rest of that?” he asked, pointing at the mostly-empty bottle of firewhiskey/truth potion. “Cause I will.” He didn’t wait for James to respond, just walked over and drank. “Alright,” he walked back over and knelt in front of James, “ask me.”

“Sirius, this is--”

“Ask me,” he ordered.

James sighed. “Fine. Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

James narrowed his eyes at him even as the rest of him started to rise with hope. “Are you… _in_ love with me?”

“Yes.”

James blinked at him. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Can we-” he grabbed one of James’s hands in both of his “-can we stop being stupid and try this?”

James was nodding before Sirius finished asking the question. Sirius beamed at him, which made him automatically smile back. “So, er, can our first act as boyfriends be to go the fuck to sleep?” James asked, giving a sidelong glance to the bed. “I’m knackered.”

“As long as you promise to still be here in the morning.”

James rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ll still be here, you know I hate getting up early.”

“Just making sure,” Sirius said, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
